The Administrative Core has a key role in coordinating the functions of the Pittsburgh Center for Kidney Research. Dr. Thomas Kleyman is the Administrative Core Director, and Dr. Ora Weisz is the Core Associate Director. They are responsible for the scientific and administrative operations of the Core. Drs. Kleyman and Weisz (i) work intimately with the Center?s Executive Steering Committee to integrate Center programs and its scientific interactions with outside collaborators and agencies, its interactions with the NIDDK concerning plans and progress reports, and information transfer to the lay community; (ii) monitor the utilization, effective operation, and use priorities of the research Cores; (iii) assure quality control within the research Cores; (iv) oversee the selection and monitor the progress of Pilot and Feasibility Projects; and (v) organize and operate an annual review of these activities by Center?s External and Internal Advisory Committees. The Administrative Core is responsible for coordinating the activities of the center?s components, including coordinating and scheduling educational activities, bimonthly meetings of the executive steering committee, annual meetings of the advisory committees, and soliciting/reviewing Pilot and Feasibility proposals. The Administrative Core prepares progress reports, facilitate interactions with outside agencies (NIDDK and the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai), and oversees the production and distribution of regular budget reports to Core Directors and Pilot and Feasibility Projects PIs.